


Week 03 - Amusement Park

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early!Klaine. Set between season 2 & 3 ... Kurt visits Blaine while he's working at Six Flags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 03 - Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> at the end of season 2 Blaine says he's auditioning for the summer show at Six Flags. this story assumes he got the job. (though honestly? what Six Flags is he talking about? the one in Ohio closed in 2004!). _Pop Rocks!_ is an actual summer show currently going on at Six Flags.

Blaine rushed to change out of his costume and fix his appearance. He had just gotten off stage at the theater inside the Six Flags theme park. He was hired as a performer for _Pop Rocks!_ , one of the summer shows there, where they celebrate pop music and perform songs by chart-topping pop artists. Normally, Blaine would take his time, and hang around the theater talking to the other performers. Today, he was in a hurry because his boyfriend, Kurt, was waiting for him at the stage door.

“Hey, you, sorry I took so long; this stage make-up is harder to remove than it should be,” Blaine said, apologetically, upon reaching Kurt.

Kurt grinned, waving off Blaine’s concerns. “Don’t worry about it. You were actually quicker than I thought you’d be,” he told him. “Do you know where you wanted to go first?”

“Even though I’m kinda hungry, I was thinking we should go on a few rides first, before we eat. The Whizzer is right there, maybe start with that?” Blaine suggested.

Before Kurt could respond a petite blonde girl approached them. “Blaine, hi. Can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked.

“What about?” he asked, politely.

“Um, privately, if you don’t mind?” she asked, giving Kurt a pointed look.

“Is this going to take very long? My boyfriend and I wanted to go on some rides before I have to be back for the next show,” Blaine told her.

The girl paused, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. “Boyfriend?” she questioned.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I totally failed on introductions,” he answered, appalled at himself. “Cindy, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is Cindy, one of the other performers in the show.”

Kurt politely reached out a hand in greeting, while biting back a smirk. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said to her.

“Yeah, same,” she replied, stunned. Cindy turned her attention back to Blaine, “You know what? It’s not important. Go. Enjoy the park,” she told him, forced smile on her face.

“You sure?” Blaine asked, confused.

Cindy continued smiling and nodded at him. “Mmhmm. Have fun. See ya for the next show,” she said quickly, before turning around and taking off.

Blaine shook his head in confusion, puzzled expression on his face. “That was weird,” he said to Kurt, quietly.

Kurt giggled at his confused boyfriend. “You know she was probably going to ask you out, right?” he teased.

“What? No. That’s ridiculous, Kurt. Why would she do that?” Blaine scoffed, as they walked over to the line for the roller coaster.

“Because you’re cute. And adorable. And talented. And sweet. And smart. And did I mention cute?” Kurt answered, playfully, shy smile on his face.

Blaine ducked his head to hide his blush, while grinning. “Thank you,” he replied, softly. “But I meant, she’s never shown any interest in me before. And I’m fairly certain that everyone in the show knows I’m gay and that I have a boyfriend. Or at least they should with how often I talk about you.”

“You talk about me to your co-workers?” Kurt asked, genuinely surprised.

“Of course I do. You’re not _just_ my boyfriend, you know. You’re also my best friend. And you’re one of the most interesting, compassionate, talented people I know. I love you. Why wouldn’t I want other people to know about you?” he replied, sincerely.

Kurt’s eyes were shining with unshed tears as he placed a hand over his heart. “I love you too,” he said, quietly. “But, Blaine, did you see how shocked she was when you told her I was your boyfriend? She obviously had no clue. And honestly, no offense, but you’re sort of oblivious when it comes to people having crushes on you. I mean…” Kurt pointed at himself “Exhibit A.”

Blaine chuckled, embarrassed. “Okay, okay. Point taken,” he said. “But I still think you’re wrong.”

\---

After going on several rides, the boys headed over to the food court for some lunch.

“How much time do we have before you have to be back at the theater?” Kurt asked, as they munched on their burgers and fries.

“Um,” Blaine paused to check his watch. “A little less than two hours,” he replied. “I was thinking we could go hit up some of the carnival games after this? They usually don’t have very big lines. Then after my show, we can go on more rides and do some shopping before the park closes? Does that sound okay to you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Kurt agreed.

\---

“Ooh! Ring toss game!” Blaine squealed. He pulled Kurt toward the booth excitedly. “I love this game. I’m actually pretty good at it too.”

“Is that so?” Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled and nodded in response. “Well then, let’s see how much truth is in that statement.” Kurt asked the attendant for two sets of rings, handing over the cash for both of them. He handed one set to Blaine, keeping the other for himself. They each tossed their rings at different stations in the booth. Kurt didn’t manage to get a single ring hooked; while Blaine got all except one.

The attendant pointed to one of the prize walls told Blaine he could choose any prize from that wall. Blaine looked at Kurt and asked, “Which one do you want?”

Kurt tried to hide his blush before glancing over at the prize wall. He gasped when he spotted the one he wanted. “Tweety Bird!” he replied, giddily. The attendant took the Tweety off the wall and handed it to Kurt. Kurt and Blaine both thanked him before wandering off to the next game booth.

Kurt cradled his new toy to his chest, petting it gently. “Thank you for winning him for me,” Kurt said, shyly.

“No problem. Can I ask why you chose Tweety though?” Blaine questioned.

“He’s a yellow canary. Like Pavarotti. Plus look at his outfit! Plaid capris, white polo shirt, suspenders, and a bowtie? If that doesn’t scream Blaine Anderson, I don’t know what does,” Kurt answered. “Let’s do that game next,” he said, pointing at another booth.

The two boys both struck out on the next game, walking away empty handed. The game after that, they both won a cheap pair of sunglasses. Blaine chose a pair that had the heart-eyes emoji as lenses; while Kurt chose a regular pair with white frames. After that they went to the Bottle Game booth.

Blaine chose to sit this game out and watch Kurt play. Kurt paid for a set of softballs, and took aim at the stacked milk bottles. He successfully knocked them all down and was told to choose a prize from the wall. “You won me Tweety Bird, so it’s only fair you get to choose this prize for yourself,” Kurt told Blaine.

“Hmm,” he hummed looking over the prizes. Blaine smiled at Kurt mischievously. “The penguin.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question, as the attendant took the prize down. “Think, Kurt. I’m sure you’ll get it,” Blaine answered, smirking. They thanked the attendant and headed back toward the theater.

“Is it because it’s wearing a scarf? Like me?” Kurt replied, confused.

Blaine chuckled. “That’s part of it. But also because I recall you once comparing yourself to a baby penguin,” he said. “Now I have my very own Kurt Hummel plushie.”

“Not. Funny,” Kurt said, glaring at him. Blaine retaliated by giving Kurt his best puppy-dog eyes, until Kurt caved.

They arrived back at the stage door, and Blaine asked Kurt to hold onto his prizes while he performed. He looked around the park to see if anyone nearby was paying attention, and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek, before ducking inside.

\---

Blaine was walking toward the stage door to meet Kurt after his performance, when he heard Cindy and Yolanda, another performer, talking about him. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he was curious about what they had to say.

“So, did you ask Blaine?” Yolanda asked. Cindy must have shaken her head, because Yolanda spoke again. “Why not?”

“You saw the guy in the blue shirt he was talking to after the show?” Cindy asked.

“Yeah, he was cute,” she affirmed.

“That’s his _boyfriend_ ,” Cindy replied.

“Boyfriend? As in _boyfriend_ boyfriend?” Yolanda questioned, surprised. “Wow. No wonder he wasn’t making a move on you. Well, at least you found out before you asked him on a date, right?”

Cindy sighed, “Yeah, I guess…”

Blaine decided that he’d heard enough and hurried to the exit. As soon as he reached Kurt, Blaine started talking. “I owe you an apology. You were right,” he told Kurt.

“I usually am. What was I right about this time?” Kurt questioned, handing Blaine his penguin and sunglasses.

“Cindy was trying to ask me out earlier. I overheard her talking to one of the other performers,” Blaine replied.

“Well, I probably should say ‘I’m not gonna tell you I told you so’, except, I totally told you so,” Kurt teased. “Come on, let’s go on another roller coaster and make stupid faces for the pictures!” he laughed, dragging Blaine off toward their destination.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> picture references  
> Tweety Bird (14in/35.5cm): <http://bit.ly/1WTnupJ>  
> Emjoi sunglasses: <http://bit.ly/24XutgE>  
> Penguin (22in/56cm): <http://bit.ly/1V4ps0q>


End file.
